MaryElizabeth Serenity BlackSnapeDumbledoreSue
by The Crushinator
Summary: Mary-Elizabeth Serenity Black-Snape-Dumbledore-Sue is new to Hogwarts and she's already found her best friend, Draco Malfoy! But can she win the love of her life, too? FIND OUT!1


I tossed my blue streaked, perfectly raven black hair over my perfectly sculpted chocolatey shoulders and flopped onto the Slytherin table with a perfectly tragic pout. As a member of all four houses plus the secret extra one reserved for fae, I could sit wherever I wanted.

"Draco," I emoted, "I can't find him. I've been looking for _days_ and _days_ and I still can't find him."

Draco suddenly began to slide the opposite way down the bench, probably due to a misfired jinx. I grabbed his upper arm so that he wouldn't have to suffer from being excluded from my presence, the poor dear. He wibbled at me in incoherent gratitude. After a moment's thought, I used wandless magic to stick the seat of his robes to the bench so no one could attack him like that again.

"What shall I do, Draco?" I threw myself around my very best friend's trembling shoulders and sobbed into his chest. "One would think that because I am descended from our illustrious founders that he would be dying to meet me! Oh!" I stared up into Draco's pale face, my ice-blue eyes charmingly fringed with pearly tears. "Do you think he's frightened of my demonic side? That must be it! He must not understand that my demonic tendencies are balanced out by the angel blood from my father's side of the family! But Draco, how can I confess this painful secret to him without losing control of my powers! You know how dangerous that can be!"

"Or maybe he thinks you're mad," said Draco through gritted teeth.

Oh no! The sympathy he was feeling for me was so intense that he had to lock his jaw to prevent from sobbing.

"Dear Draco," I said, patting his cheek fondly, "Though there is a bit of madness in love, I could never be as mad as my three tragically insane brothers. You see, the family curse skipped me because I'm a demigoddess, too."

"Lovely," said Draco, rolling his eyes in his effort to keep his emotions under control. He began to fiddle with the collar his robes, probably out of the same effort. He began to pull it over his head.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" I laughed, forcing him back into his robes with a casual flick of my hand. "While I admit it would be quite amusing to watch you streak the Great Hall, I wouldn't want you to put your reputation in danger for my sake."

"Too late," he muttered.

"No one else understands the depths of my love, Draco," I bemoaned. "How can they? None but I could feel such awe, such respect, such devotion to this symbol of chivalry, this perfect specimen of wit and daring. Oh my darling Knight, would that I could be a part of your world..."

I climbed onto the table and began to sing 'Part of Your World' from the Little Mermaid. Several nearby students paused, their forks halfway to their mouths, and stared at me in wonder. Some of them even began to drool. As I am also part siren, this sometimes happens.

"He's a bloody daft portrait, you moron!" Draco shouted.

I made note of his well-meant caution to be careful to whom I give my heart, but kept singing. True love knows no bounds, just like the love between Ariel and Eric! I finished my song with a trilling crescendo that broke several glasses and left the Great Hall in reverent silence.

"Draco!" I cried, hopping off the table. "I've got it! Just like Ariel, if I can't be with him in my world, I'll go to his! Only this time, I won't have to sell my soul to do it!"

Draco hit the table with his forehead. "You can't get everything you want."

"I'll be a portrait by moonrise!" I declared. A beam of painted light shone down on me from the enchanted ceiling. "And now nothing will stand between us! I'm coming, Sir Cadogan!"

* * *

_Epiologue: In the Potrait of Sir Cadogan_

_"Darling, why are you running? I told you that I'm only a weretiger once a month!"_

_"Back, ye scallawag! Ye scurvy vixen! Ye cullionly clay-brained codpiece! Blast, where'd that useless pony get off ta!"_


End file.
